


Frustrated

by Wolfcry22



Series: Learning Curve [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Obi-Wan Kenobi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Comfort, Communication Failure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Misunderstandings, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Good Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Qui-Gon learns just how much weight his Padawan is carrying.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Learning Curve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198658
Kudos: 48





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> I had another idea for a Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan story and thought I would make a verse of it with a collection of different circumstances where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had misunderstandings but worked very hard to get through them to become the master and apprentice duo that we have come to know and enjoy. This one will be heavy on the angst and fluff as per usual and I hope that you all enjoy!

A loud crash startled Qui-Gon from his meditation that he had been doing on the floor of his room. He had been trying to allow his senses to stretch across the entire Temple to feel for disturbances while also seeking guidance for how to deal with a rather hostile relationship that was forming between himself and his Padawan. It wasn’t that either one had been intentionally setting out to create discord between them, but it was something that seemed to almost happen naturally despite their best efforts to channel that energy into more constructive ways. Qui-Gon had hoped that consulting with the force and searching his mind would provide answers. Clearly he should’ve been more concerned about what was going on in their own quarters than across the temple or in his subconscious. 

Qui-Gon was quick to jump to his feet, brushing his long hair back from his shoulder as he swiftly made his way through their quarters with a single focus on the destination of Obi-Wan room. Despite the walls that his apprentice had tried to throw up, Qui-Gon was easily able to push through it to feel the emotions that Obi-Wan was attempting very forcefully to conceal. 

Pain. Anger. Embarrassment. Fear. 

Those combinations of emotions were those that Jedi fought hard against. It was often more difficult for those so young to regulate those emotions, but most younglings were able to master it before they were assigned to their Masters. It wasn’t that Qui-Gon felt that Obi-Wan was behind other Padawans his age since he surpassed them in multiple different ways. However, letting go of his emotions was one thing that Qui-Gon often felt at a loss at since he hadn’t struggled nearly as much as his now Padawan did.

Qui-Gon didn’t bother knocking as he used the force to open the door. What he found surprised him.

Obi-Wan was standing away from his desk with his chair laying at his feet. Papers were scattered on the floor as well as a rather large book. Obi-Wan’s PADD that he also used to complete assignments was pushed to the corner of the desk, almost tipped onto its side. That was startling for Qui-Gon to see, yet he was more worried at the swollen hand that vaguely protruded from inside Obi-Wan’s tunic. He shifted so that it wouldn’t be in direct view of his Master, unaware that Qui-Gon had honed in on it the moment that he had stormed in. 

“Obi-Wan, what is going on,” Qui-Gon asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice. 

Obi-Wan glanced shamefully to his hand that was still clutched at his side so that his Master couldn’t see. “I-I-I-I....”

Qui-Gon sighed as he kneeled down, gripping the discarded papers and setting them back on the desk. He said nothing, knowing that pushing Obi-Wan or showing his distain for the way his Padawan had acted was a surefire way to complicate things instead of making them better. He then turned to pick up the chair and set it upright, pleased to see that none of the legs had been broken so not to allow weight to be dispersed anymore. 

He then sat on the chair, the back facing his front so he almost straddled it. Patiently he glanced up to his apprentice. Sometimes all he needed to do to break through to Obi-Wan was allow him enough time and space to come to him on his own. This wasn’t one of those cases that Qui-Gon could just walk away from, at least not when Obi-Wan had showed such frustrated and angry tendencies. Qui-Gon was more understanding than most Masters but even he had to draw the line when Obi-Wan was clearly showing signs of something quite alarming stirring inside of him.

Obi-Wan rocked back and forth, debating whether or not to speak to his Master. Every instinct told him to blurt out to his Master what had happened and why it had happened. Unfortunately his pride was holding him back as his knuckles throbbed against his tunic.

A standoff was imminent and Qui-Gon feared this would only continue if one of them didn’t take the high ground. “Obi-Wan can you tell me what happened?” 

Obi-Wan debated on whether to keep this to himself. Unfortunately he knew that silence was not his best option when he had his Master waiting for an answer. Qui-Gon had proven that he could wait for as long as necessary and Obi-Wan would break long before he did.

“Got frustrated,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

Qui-Gon fought not to show his surprise or let it show through their training bond. “Frustrated you say? With your classwork?”

Obi-Wan had always been a great student, but often had to work for the grades he had. He also didn’t always get along with some of his classmates and that made going to class all the harder. Qui-Gon couldn’t even count the amount of times he had been pulled aside by one of the Masters to talk about how Obi-Wan was preforming and the challenges he faced. Qui-Gon listened all the same and each time he tried to talk to Obi-Wan about it, he was brushed aside. He now knew that he should’ve been a little more forceful.

Obi-Wan took a moment to consider, brow wrinkling slightly with lines of deep concentration. “Everything.”

“You’re frustrated about everything?” 

Obi-Wan nodded. “More or less.”

‘Well, that’s not good,’ Qui-Gon thought. He wished his mind would’ve given him something a little more constructive, but here they were.

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose and let out the breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. So much for his relaxing meditation he had been hoping to have. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

“Come with me,” Qui-Gon instructed without looking over his shoulder to see if Obi-Wan would follow. He knew that his apprentice would.

Sure enough, Obi-Wan grabbed a nearby robe and threw it around himself, being careful to avoid his throbbing hand to the best of his ability. He padded after his Master as quietly as possible, boots placed lightly and strategically on the ground for each step. He stayed in Qui-Gon’s shadow as they moved wordlessly through their quarters, only pausing for Qui-Gon to grab his robes and compose himself a little more. He didn’t want to appear disheveled in front of any other Master despite the time of night. Hopefully that meant that everyone was in their quarters so he wouldn’t have to explain what they were doing creeping down the halls of the Temple at this late of an hour. 

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan out of their quarters and started down the long hallway that connected a few quarters of Masters and their Padawans to the single hallway. Obi-Wan hadn’t memorized all of them yet, but he thought that Master Mundi and Master Tiin lived farther down the hallway on their side. Obi-Wan hadn’t had any need to go any further than the quarters that he shared with his Master and suddenly wondered if perhaps he should be more inquisitive about certain areas of the Temple.

They headed forward in almost perfect unison. Qui-Gon tried to reach through the training bond to Obi-Wan only to find how hard Obi-Wan was resisting that connection. It was shaky at best and Qui-Gon was quick to break off from it and settle for allowing his actual senses to take over. That way he could hear Obi-Wan still shuffling behind him and feel his presence behind him. If Obi-Wan wouldn’t allow Qui-Gon to tell that from the training bond, this was going to have to do.

“Where are we going,” Obi-Wan pipped up after a moment.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile despite Obi-Wan not being able to see him. “You’ll see.” 

Obi-Wan said nothing more even as Qui-Gon led them over to a path that would lead them to the Gardens in the heart of the Temple. It was a room, but one wouldn’t know it from the tall translucent walls that allowed sunlight and reflected moonlight across the entire gardens. There was vegetation from all corners of the galaxy and that was one of the things that Qui-Gon enjoyed the most about it. He didn’t know each and every plant that was there. It was a goal that he one day wanted to accomplish in his lifetime. 

Qui-Gon pushed on a control panel by the door and it lifted with a quiet whoosh. Warmth immediately hit him and eased the tension in Qui-Gon’s muscles. The Garden always had that effect on him and he hoped the same could be said for Obi-Wan.

“Follow me, young one.” Qui-Gon stepped forward along the jaded path with soft stones seeming to mold into his boots. Each step was calculated as he listened to the soft sound of a waterfall on one end of the Garden for the water species and the sound of a slowly moving stream that fed into a gentle pool on the other. That was the side that Qui-Gon was usually more drawn too. The entire Garden was peaceful, but the area by the reflecting pool was one of the most serene places that Qui-Gon had ever seen. 

Qui-Gon came over to the pool under one large overarching willow tree that he had come to find was strong with the force. He kneeled down at the water’s edge while Obi-Wan hung back, shuffling his boots against the pebbled ground apprehensively. 

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder at his apprentice. “I promise it doesn’t bite. It’s just water.” 

Obi-Wan slowly crept forward, breathing lightly as he kneeled down beside his Master. He cautiously looked over the water at his reflection and instinctively ducked back away from the water, almost falling into Qui-Gon.

“Easy. No need to panic,” murmured Qui-Gon softly, brushing his hair back behind his shoulder. “This water has been running for centuries under it’s own power. The Temple gardeners never need to tend to it. That’s how perfectly balanced the stream is. It’s almost a manifestation of the living force inside of us all. If only we allow the same peace to flow through us.”

Obi-Wan took in every word that his Master was saying. He understood that Qui-Gon was attempting to make a comparison, considering he did that fairly often. However, Obi-Wan still wasn’t sure why his Master had insisted that they come to the Garden, especially at his hour. He had been expecting to be scolded for his behavior, not taken on a small trip to a place he had only been to once or twice. 

“Place your hand in the water.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at Qui-Gon’s requested. “M-My hand?”

“Yes, young one. Trust me when I say you will thank me later.” Qui-Gon slid his hand forward so that the tips of his fingers just broke the surface of the water. He wanted to show Obi-Wan hat he wasn’t asking him to do anything that he wouldn’t readily do himself. 

Obi-Wan hesitated, noting how his Master’s fingers slid in and out of the water without any ill effects. It sent slight ripples through the reflective pool only to disappear just as quickly back into the folds of the surface. He wasn’t overly fond of water to begin with and he didn’t see how placing his throbbing hand into the steady stream was going to help.

Qui-Gon smiled and motioned to the water. “Okay, watch me.” Qui-Gon then placed his entire hand into the water while pulling up his sleeve with the other so that it didn’t become drenched. 

With a sigh, Obi-Wan slid his hand into the water beside Qui-Gon’s. Qui-Gon nodded encouragingly and started to rub his fingers over Obi-Wan’s knuckles. Obi-Wan drew back sharply, but managed to keep his hand in the water. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll be a little gentler,” Qui-Gon reassured as he shifted his hand back toward Obi-Wan and tried to softly rub at Obi-Wan’s hands where he was sure a bruise would sprout the next morning. Anything that Qui-Gon could do to alleviate the severity of it for tomorrow, he was going to do. 

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon used his thumb to press delicately on each knuckle until Obi-Wan’s hand grew limp and relaxed. The steady movement of Qui-Gon’s fingers along with the cool water chased any pain that he had caused himself. His eyes began to close and he nearly slumped against Qui-Gon. The only thing that was stopping him was embarrassment.

“I didn’t know that the water could heal things,” Obi-Wan broke out to keep himself from falling asleep.

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. “I’m not sure if it’s quite healing, but it is relaxing and the coolness will help numb the bruise and perhaps make it less noticeable tomorrow. Although, I have always believed that the force is strong in this place and it can do mysterious things.” 

Obi-Wan turned his attention from the water back up to his Master. Although he didn’t quite make it to look into his eyes. “Mysterious things?” 

“Perhaps that’s not quite what I meant. Everything seems slower here and the energy of the living force that moves through each one of these plants and is reabsorbed and released it can do incredible things.” Qui-Gon sighed with his muscles braced slightly back. “Although I’m not sure I would repeat that to any of the other Masters. I’m afraid my opinion may not be well received by the rest of the Temple.” 

“Isn’t that why it’s called an opinion?” 

That cheek was something that Qui-Gon hadn’t experienced with his other Padawans. It was something that he found endearing if not a little frustrating at times. It was something that Qui-Gon often assumed he would outgrow and that didn’t seem to be the case. Obi-Wan could be very sassy at times and yet Qui-Gon wouldn’t change it.

“I suppose it is, but it is always courteous to at least listen to what they have to say. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Sometimes.” 

The silence began to stretch on between them and Qui-Gon was quick to interrupt it before it could go on. “You know we’re going to have to talk about what happened earlier, little one?”

Obi-Wan immediately stiffened and withdrew his hand from the water and out of Qui-Gon’s grip. He thrust it against his chest and let the water to turn the front of his tunic damp. “ Nothing to talk about.” 

Qui-Gon withdrew his own hand from the water and flicked a couple droplets from the tips of his fingers and allowed them to drip onto the pebbles in front of him. “I know you don’t believe that. Anything that made you react like that means we have to talk. I know you don’t want to but this is something that we have to do.”

This was one of the most uncomfortable conversations Obi-Wan had ever had. At least that was how he felt at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to disappear into oblivion. That wasn’t quite a possibility, even slightly. 

“I was frustrated.”

“That much I gathered. What were you frustrated about?”

“Everything....nothing. I don’t know.” Obi-Wan gave his head a shake before settling on looking away from Qui-Gon. Maybe his Master would get the hint and leave him alone. “I was angry at myself.”

“Yourself?” Qui-Gon attempted to keep the surprise from his voice. 

“I don’t get things as quickly as the other Padawans or even Younglings. I was taken as a Padawan late and I’m still behind! I don’t have the instincts and I know that I’m letting you down. I’m letting everyone down.” 

Obi-Wan’s voice fluctuated from strained, to annoyed, to almost squeaking. He kept his hand pressed against his chest and eyes wayward. He couldn’t feel any change in the training bond, but he didn’t want to risk it. He and Qui-Gon didn’t always get along and he feared that admitting his frustrations was sure to exacerbate the situation. The last thing that he wanted was for Qui-Gon to think of him anymore weak than he probably already did. It was frustrating to say the least as often Obi-Wan thought of himself as a failure, which was not becoming of a Jedi. 

Qui-Gon intently listened to everything that Obi-Wan had to say before even thinking of opening his mouth. “I understand. Now, how about we decipher each part of what you just said?”

‘Can we not and say that we did,’ Obi-Wan thought smartly. 

‘I’m afraid it doesn’t quite work that way,’ Qui-Gon thought back. 

Obi-Wan ducked down instinctively. He had no idea that he had been projecting his thoughts like that. Truthfully that had been the absolute last thing that he had wanted to do. “Okay,” he finally croaked after a moment.

“Very well.....now you don’t think that you ‘get’ things as quickly as other Padawans.” Qui-Gon stroked his chin thoughtfully while thinking of the words of wisdom that his apprentice may need to hear. “Well, I can assure you that all the Masters that teach you have told me how well you pick things up. You’re very hard on yourself and strive for perfection, which is not inherently a bad thing. It can turn into an obsession, unfortunately, which I fear may be what you’re experiencing now. Would it help if you see some of the notes your teachers have given me about you?” 

Confusion and hope lit in Obi-Wan’s eyes. “You would really do that? I-I thought Padawans weren’t supposed to see that sort of thing,” he protested. 

Qui-Gon dipped his head. “Usually they aren’t, but I think that I can make a special exception for you so long as you don’t tell any of your friends.” 

“I promise,” Obi-Wan assured with a light laugh.

“I’m sure that once you see what they say about your hard work you’ll be much more willing to give yourself a break. There’s no doubt you need to work hard, but it is paying off.” Qui-Gon debated whether or not or not to say something to his Padawan. Eventually he decided he thought it was a good idea. “You know I struggled in class when I was slightly older than you.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t stop his mouth from gaping open in awe. “You did? I didn’t know that.” 

“I questioned many things when I was your age and perused other interests that didn’t always coincide with my studies, so if anyone knows about being less than on par, it’s me. But, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, if you were falling behind someone would’ve said something to you even if I didn’t.” Qui-Gon brushed his fingers over the smooth pebbles and felt them warm to his touch. “As for the timeframe in which you were made a Padawan.....yes you were later there’s no doubt about that one. However, that was the will of the force, not because of something you did or didn’t do.”

Obi-Wan scrunched up his face at his Master’s words. “That’s not what all the other Padawans say.”

Ah yes, the jeering and taunting that every adolescent faced. There was no way around that one. Qui-Gon had learned from his last Padawans that interfering in it would only make things worse in the long run. Obi-Wan would have to learn to stand up for himself and not let their comments get to him. There was a way to take it gracefully and so that his peers almost became bored with the idea of giving him a hard time. Obi-Wan often gave them the reaction that they were looking for and that often continued on in the taunting. 

“Do you think that they know you better than you I do? Or better than you know yourself? Because those two are the ones that should count if you ask me.”

“I guess so,” Obi-Wan mumbled back.

“Then let’s move onto the next point in question, shall we? Because I think that it’s the most important one and for this one I need you to look at me when I’m talking.”

It wasn’t something Obi-Wan was inherently always comfortable with. However he understood the importance and was able to force himself to meet his Master’s gaze. He found no frustration nor impatience no matter how hard he looked. If anything it seemed that Qui-Gon was relieved to finally be having this conversation with his apprentice and Obi-Wan had to admit that he felt the same.

“You have never disappointed me or let me down and there’s nothing that you could do that would cause that to happen. You are my apprentice and are learning from me, so if you have any short comings that is not just on you. It’s as much on me as well. You’re not going to let me down. Why do you think that,” Qui-Gon pressed as he reached out his hand and brushed Obi-Wan’s Padawan braid behind his shoulder and away from his hands that often began to pull at it when he became nervous.

Without the added security blanket that playing with his braid gave him, Obi-Wan was forced to answer Qui-Gon’s question. It was more of a challenge than he anticipated. “I just do.” 

‘I guess that shows how much I’ve failed as a Master,’ Qui-Gon thought with a weight of defeat pushing down his shoulders, making it almost impossible to breathe. 

“Are you disappointed in me now?”

Qui-Gon’s head snapped up and he was about to profusely argue Obi-Wan’s comment when he saw the gleam of amusement sparking in his Padawan’s eyes. It was something that often happened when Obi-Wan was joking and didn’t know whether or not Qui-Gon was in a joking mood. Qui-Gon often was very stoic even at the best of times and Obi-Wan enjoyed making his Master laugh and now was no exception. 

“Not even a little.” Qui-Gon batted Obi-Wan’s shoulder comfortingly. “But, I think that we still have to make something very clear. If you get frustrated or overwhelmed you need to tell me instead of physically lashing out like that. There are plenty better outlets that will do the job other than potentially harming yourself. There’s sparring or even running. Think you can try to let me know when you reach that boiling point? Maybe we can avoid this whole situation.”

Obi-Wan glanced to his hand that, thanks to his Master, was throbbing less than ever after the pool. Obi-Wan didn’t care what anyone said about it, he was convinced this was a healing pool. “I think that I can manage that.”

Qui-Gon grunted as he rose to his feet and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow. His apprentice jumped to his feet, shaking his head to clear it while looking back at the pool that was now shimmering with moonlight from above. It would’ve been almost serene to stay and sleep here. However Obi-Wan was certain it would be frowned upon by nearly everyone. Qui-Gon may understand and that was about it. 

“Let’s get back and get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day,” Qui-Gon told his Padawan wisely as Obi-Wan jogged up beside him so they could walk beside one another and match each other stride for stride, despite Qui-Gon’s height difference.

Obi-Wan lifted his head proudly with a new sense of confidence. “And a better day it will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
